Jack Frosts Family
by Lotusflowerbloom2000
Summary: This is the story of Jack and his makeshift family, but can new enemies and new friendships end this bond between family and friends or will good conquer over evil who knows! (Previously called Jack and the Wind but plot change title change)
1. Chapter 1

**Jack and the Wind**

A/N-I wrote this one for all the ROTG fans out their enjoy!

**New beginning**

The wind whistled through the trees knocking off leaves as she struggled to control an anxious Jack, he was rushing to get to Jamie's house because it was his birthday and he had promised Jamie he would be there. When suddenly **CRASH, **Jack went crashing to the ground.

"Hey, Wind what was that for?!" Jack asked annoyed.

The Wind howled at Jack.

"Well, I'm sorry you can't keep up, no need to drop me though!"

The Wind howled again. You see the Wind spoke an ancient language that had been lost to humans for millions of years, but Jack having spent over 300 years with Wind, had learnt to understand her language, with her help of course.

"OK,OK i'm sorry i'll slow down, sheesh anyone would think you were my mother." Jack laughed waiting for Winds reaction.

Jack went flying, he thought he was going to hit a tree.

"Ahhhhh, Windddd!" Jack screamed.

Then Jack landed in a bush inches from the tree, he stood up amber leaves stuck in his now very messy snow white hair.

The Wind hissed.

"Yeah, Yeah very funny." Jack said spiting leaves from his mouth and picking stems out of his collar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Jamie's house-late afternoon_

Jack landed gracefully just outside Jamie's bedroom window and opened it frantically to excited to think. Everything was quiet, strange for Jamie's house.

Jack was confused normally there is loads going on in Jamie's house, Jack was so busy thinking to himself he didn't see the tall figure that was sneaking upon him, then a hand on his shoulder and without thining Jack swung round staff in hand ready to freeze the attacker.

"Whoa, Frostbite put the staff, down." The accent was strong and familiar. Jack realised who it was instantly despite not being able to see him.

"Bunny." Jack breathed."You scared the frost out of me." Jack lowered his staff and glared at the pooka wondering what he was doing near Jamie's jouse this close to Easter, normally he was back at the burrow shedding fur over what colour to paint his egg.

"Sorry mate but I was out running erands with North when I saw an ambulance outside Jamie's, I panicked so I hid hoping to find out what all the hulla baloo is all about." Bunny seemed tired and worried Jack knew he was hidding something, then the worst of feelings came over him and he practically screamed at Bunny.

"Whoah, wait back up just a sec, Bunny, who got in the ambulance?!" Jack was now worried. Bunny was silent, then he spoke.

"Listen mate I really think we should wait for North to get her before we start coming to conclusions." Bunny was nervous Jack could see that.

"Bunny, quite beating about the bush and tell mewho got in the ambulance?" This time Jack asked calmly. Bunny took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry mate it's nothing serious alot kids been ill the past couple a weeks..."

"Bunny just tell me!"

"It was Jamie who got in the ambulance he didn't look to good mate." Bunny tried to place a hand on Jack's shoulder but Jack stumbled back.

"Wait but he'll be ok,right?" Jack asked worried sick, he knew something was different about this illness normally when a kid gets sick they take some medicie, have the day off school not get rushed to hospital.

"We don't know mate best wait for North he might have your answers."

"Ok, i'll wait for North." Jack sighed, he turned around and whispered. "Wind keep an eye on Jamie tell me what you find out." Jack sighed again and looked over at Bunny who gave him that one-sided smile that implied everything was going to be fine, only Jack couldn't help but think other wise.


	2. The Truth

**Jack and the Wind **

A/N-Second chapter guys any requests for future chapter please PM me or review, enjoy.

**The Truth**

Jack was sat on the highest branch of his tree right next to the pond, he loved it up there it was the only place he could relax and not be a guardian. He was thinking about Jamie, Wind had said that Jamie was in hospital he was awake now but the doctors had no udea what was wrong, infact nobody did not even North, he told Jack that he was stumped the symptoms were: Nausea, high tempreature, restlessness and dizziness. North had found no match so far but he was still searching and apparantly Jamie wasn't the first to catch it, most of Jamie's school had caught it only the students no adults but what really shocked Jack was how children were catching this illness, North had said children were going to bed at night fine and waking up in the morning ill no one could figure out why.

"Hey Jack." A sweet high pitched voice came from behind him, it was Tooth.

"Hey Tooth." Jack replied Tooth looked worriedly at Jack.

"Jack,I heard about Jamie, I'm so sorry." Tooth sounded as though she may cry.

"Don't worry Tooth it wasn't your fault." Jack sighed.

"Jack, North wants to see you up at the pole it's about time you knew." Tooth smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I'm coming...Wait knew what?" But when Jack looked up Tooth was gone. "Wind could you please take me to the pole?" The Wind answered but not the answer Jack wanted she had to go check on the storm spirits she agreed to get back as quick as she could though Jack turned around and started to climb his tree when something grabbed his foot.

"Not so fast, Frost!"

"Oh no, not you guys."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Not long after wind left_

She had been gone about 20 minutes or so she thought how much trouble could one guardian have gotten into in 20 minutes but then she remembered it was Jack she was thinking about. Now as far as Wind knew without her full presence Jack could not fly but he could hover so it was no surprise to her when she found Jack hovering about 10 ft off the ground, what did concern her is the way he was clumg to his staff as if his life depended on it, normally he could hover with no trouble as long as he concentrated, that and the way he had his hood pulled over his head as far as it would go she tried to blow it off.

"Wind cut it out!" Jack yelled. "I'm sorry but were late for this meeting thing so could you please just get on with it."

Wind picked Jack up and when she did she noticed the slight whimper that escaped from Jacks mouth. Normally Jack and Wind would play around when they were flying but today he just lay there and let her pull him along. They reached the pole and as always the window to North's meeting room was open just like every meeting, Jack slowly hovered through the window and was greeted almost immediatly.

"Jack, there you are it about time you arrived, we did have eggnog but erm Sandy drank us dry, ha." North chuckled Jack just hovered he didn't say a word nor even move.

"Hey, Frostbite whats wrong frost finally got your tongue." Bunny laughed at his own joke.

"I'm fine." Was all Jack said.

The guardians knew someting was wrong for the same reason Wind did Jack did not normally cling to his staff so tightly.

"Jack, whats wrong?" Tooth asked voice soft as silk.

"I'm, fine!" Jack yelled.

"Hey easy snowflake." Bunny approached Jack and managed to grab his shoulder just as he tried to float away, Bunny's grip was firm but not hard enough to cause the deep scream that came from the young guardian. Suddenly everyone was pinned up against the back wall and Jack fell to the ground.

He pulled himself up and tried to stand only managing to put weight on his right leg which was very bad as Jack used his left leg when he was landing.

Jack tried to get Winds attention. "HEY WIND! It's okay Bunny didn't mean to hurt me, Wind stop let them down!" Suddenly everyone dropped to the floor, the blast of wind had stopped. Then everyone's attention was drew to Jack as he collapsed, the sound of his body crashing against the hard floor echoed around the room. Tooth was the first one to reach him.

"Jack are you okay?" Tooth asked in a motherly manner. Thats when everyone got a clear view of Jacks face. There was a horrified gasp, two black eyes and a broken nose accompanied with a bleeding lip. Jack was sat up clutching his side hoping this would stop the pain surging through his side.

Bunny hopped over to Jack and placed a paw on his ribs gently. Jack cried out.

"Broken." Bunny confirmed what Jack already knew. Jack grabbed hold of Bunny's arm, startling the pooka.

"Help me stand, please?" Bunny looked at Jack.

"I'm sorry mate but your hurt too badly to stand, how did you manage to hover like that with broken ribs?" Bunny asked.

"I concentrated on the hovering instead of the pain, it was hard normally it drains me but I couldn't stand so I just tried harder still it didn't help I think thats why I collapsed." North had hold of Jacks staff examining a crack in the beautiful twisted would.

"Bunny, please I stil can't stand." Jack hated to beg but he didn't have the strength to pull himself up right.

"Jack was your staff broken, again?" North asked a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah but it's no problem I fixed it."Jack said.

"Jack if your staff is the main channel for your power that has to hurt right?" Tooth still held that motherly tone of concern.

"Yeah but I mean, it's not like I can't handle it." At this point Jack was trying to stand the Wind held him as best she could so he wouldn't fall again but the pain was too much for Jack to bare everyone could see the frozen tears fall from Jacks eyes to the ground. With a loud cry Jack collapsed again. North went over to Jack to offer his assistance when Jack started floating through the air as gracefully as one of his snowflakes.

"Jack I thought you couldn't fly, because of your ribs." Tooth asked confused.

"I can't fly but that doesn't stop Wind from carrying me." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"I thought you controlled the Wind though?" Tooth said even more confused.

"Oh no, she has a mind of her own."

"She?" the guardians all said in unison.

Jack had broken his left leg, three ribs on his left side and two on his right, his left shoulder, his nose and his right wrist. North was horrified he had never seen such extensive injurys before.

"Jack how did you fly all the way here?!" North asked completly speechless.

"Easy, I just forgot I was hurt." Jack said.

"How the hell did this happen mate, these injuries are really bad and you aint foolin anyone with that falin from a tree story, you never fall your balance is perfect, so what happened, and this time the truth mate!" Bunny was angry he was not happy that someone had done this to their youngest member.

"Okay, you want the truth...It was a group of season spirits." Jack sighed and the gaurdians let out a horrified gasp.


End file.
